


Offering

by wesawbears



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Monty tries to surprise Percy after work, but things don't go according to plan.





	Offering

Monty was feeling restless. Since they had made their grand foray into independence, things had settled down and Monty was confronted with the reality of his new life. He had managed to secure a position as a clerk for a nearby company through some fudging of details and creative use of his dimples.

Despite that, money was still tight and Percy and Felicity were bringing in the majority of the funds from doing odd jobs around the ship. Overall, the situation was dredging up the ugly side of Monty’s insecurities, the side that told him he wasn’t good enough and that he’d never be good enough for Percy or any of it. He needed to do something so he could feel like he wasn’t just leeching off of them.

The solution came to him one night on his walk home when he passed by a little market. He would learn to cook. That way, they could spend less on going out to get food from inns or pubs. And how hard could it be? You threw some things in a pot. Monty was positive he could do it and finally feel useful.

\--

Two hours, three bandages and one near fire later, Monty determined that he could not do this. He wanted to lay down on the floor and die, but he settled for just curling up in front of the fire.

When Percy arrived home a few minutes later, he immediately made his way over to the Monty shaped lump on the floor. “Darling? You know the bed is over there. Are you sick?”

Monty flung himself dramatically into Percy’s arms and mumbled something against his shoulder.

“What was that?”

Monty sighed and looked up at Percy, who simply brushed his thumbs under Monty’s eyes. It looked like he had been crying. “Monty, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“I tried to make soup.”

Percy leaned over to look in the pot and couldn’t hide all of a grimace. “That’s...unfortunate looking.”

Monty let loose a watery laugh. “Hush…”

They laughed together for a moment before Monty grew serious again and folded his hands in his lap. “I wanted to do this one good thing for you. And I screwed it up.”

“Darling. Come here.” 

Monty drew closer to him until he was once more in Percy’s arms. “I love you. And that isn’t going to change. You don’t have to earn that or be someone you’re not. You’re my beautiful, strong, lovely Monty. Just the way you are.”

Monty leaned up to kiss him, throwing everything he had into it. After a few moments, they pulled away smiling and Percy turned toward the fire. “We have to at least try it.”

They pulled bowls out and poured out some of the mixture for each of them and Monty watched eagerly as Percy took a sip.

“It’s pretty bad.”

They both dissolved into giggles, but managed to choke down enough to call it dinner. As they lay together after, soaking up comfort from each other’s presence, Percy leaned over and reached into his bag. “It’s probably cold now, but…”

He handed Monty a slightly squished pastry. “Percy!”

Monty threw his arms around him and kissed him. Percy chuckled. “If I’d known this was how you’d react, I’d have found it sooner.”

“You got me real food. I could cry. But I think I’ll just kiss you more.”

Percy looked at Monty’s smile and remembered why no matter how hard things got, this was worth it.


End file.
